vertexfandomcom-20200213-history
Auto-Defense
Auto-Defense is a defensive Function designed specifically to work independently of the character. The principle of a primary automated defense is to be initiated prior and current of an engagement where no real attention or influence is commanded by the creator. It serves the rudimentary function to buffer danger whether it be imminent or distant with minimum risk of reactionary commitment as a precautionary barrier between threat and target. It has since served several different roles and attributed to the mix-up game inside the bounds of normal entrenched combat, and continues to be one of the many stable strategies of TZDL tournaments. Principle An auto-defense can be easily differentiated from a simple block by its intended duration and lack of triggering. There is no time in the Chronological order that mandates its erection and can be fielded prior to an event nor does it have to resolve. The auto-defense may be present from the very beginning whether or not the character registered an action; whereas a regular defensive play such as a barrier or shield manifest in response to an enemy's action. This alleviates time necessary for the defending party to examine the argument, minimizing the chance of taking a hit if the defending player was out of position. Auto-defense mitigates the output potential of the opposing party, and can be used for more applicable matters if said auto-defense works independently of the character's immediate attention. The second distinction is its multi capabilities. An auto-defense by name has the virtue of assured defense requiring no command or input by neither the player or author other than establishing it in writing, leaving the character with said auto-defense to commit two actions simultaneously with minimum penalty of time. Since the effort of commitment to create a substantial block is subsidized then the player's risk of being interrupted is reduced or void. In this regard it is the antithesis of an Auto-hit for the same properties by principle of its intended use. Auto-defense's tactical application excels at buffering miscellaneous attacks. These types are usually from projectile and/or stealth where a character's aptitude for tracking is rendered obsolete. The Auto-defense, as previous stated, soaks damage an unwitting player would otherwise sustain and leaves enemy players either vulnerable or withheld for possibly another turn. Auto-Defense usually come in the form of an Aura and commonly barrier the character so they can withstand less potent or high velocity attacks. An Auto-Defense in any capacity is subtly suggested in established profile sheats and are part of a character's main build. The common setback of Auto-Defense reliance are piercers and unblockable attacks that seek to overwhelm a bulwark whether through power or subvert properties. Players are still advised to invest in Solid Defense or more prominent movement tactics despite the series of prominent features an Auto-Defense has. Examples A conventional encounter assuming Prima and Secunda are within 15 feet away. In this instance, Prima was readily prepared prior to their engagement to have his Auto-Defense meet the arrow for Prima. This allowed Prima to continue his offense without interruption to deal with Secunda's retaliatory projectile attack. The additional bonus was that now Prima could examine his enemy strength without endangering himself further. The next example will utilize bait in conjunction with an Auto-Defense to highlight such an opportunity. Let's assume either character has never met, and Prima wishes to know the full on capabilities of his adversary. The situation Prima created fully abused his defensive capabilities to exploit Secunda. Now his character is fully aware of his opponent's elemental affinity thus far and made the appropriate counter measures that allowed his next defense to negate his enemy's attack. How or why he was able to discern the electrical properties of his adversary is left up to the discretion of what both parties agreed to, but his is a traditional and legitimate parry. The next example will assume that an Auto-Defense has an elemental property and can be used to deter melee combatants. Let's assume Prima's Auto-Defense is an aura of approximately 10 feet in circumference. The scenario present here represents the genuine ignorance of Secunda's character to discern immediate danger. This is normally ideal to avoid meta-gaming and considered more sportsmenlike, but range precautions would have sufficed whether or not the author knew about his opponent's properties. In this case Prima's electrical barrier could be used as a deterrent against melee opponents and even used offensively if Prima is inclined. An Auto-Defense serves both as a means to whether attacks but offer a definite hit if proper zoning techniques are utilized. Usage The oldest known users of Auto-Defense technically stems from Wal-Mart Andy's Psycho Elcheon character TZDL2007. The character utilized a psychic barrier emanating from his armor that repelled objects of a particular volume; Though much of Wal-Mart Andy's Auto-Defense remains a mystery, it can be speculated that its intended use was primarily for projectile negation and zoning when he'll intentionally engage in melee to use his barrier's matter deterioration to defeat his opponents. Wal-Mart Andy's career in TZDL sank in his preliminary match against Mouse, but his tactical use of non-triggered defensive responses was sound. His opponent in later TZDLs will become a staple user of auto-defense with a much more refined and definitive system of use. The next successful Auto-Defense came from Mouse in TZDL2009. The operator uses an defined and by-the-book auto-defense with an elemental Property attached to his aura. Mouse's Mitsu Mazono would use his multi functioning Auto-Defenses to unleash attacks while maintaining an adequate defense against assailants. In TZDL2011 Mouse would substantiate his Auto-Defense further with the introduction of his Iron Sand. Mitsu is readily capable of deflecting projectiles with his auto-defense, and its static electrical property enabled it to defeat opponents that come within its 10 foot radius. The iron sand constitutes as a solid defense and was capable of successfully withstanding Serenity's piercing bullets since his aura couldn't stave her ki imbued bullets in their quarter-final match. Prior to the tournament of the same year, Mouse and Lokanas fought in the arena during an exhibition. Lokanas attempted to come in Mouse's 10 foot barrier, fully unaware of the danger he put himself in when he revealed his mask and steam from the heat of his body produced the moisture necessary to latch his foe's electricity and kill him. This served as the precursor known as the Lokanas Incident. Category:Meta Category:Strategies Category:Function